


Truth Serum Confessions

by chochowilliams



Series: Chochowilliams' HP Challenges [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochowilliams/pseuds/chochowilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows never to drink the punch. Someone always laces it. This time is no different. Only instead of alcohol, the drug of choice is veritaserum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Serum Confessions

 

* * *

 

My idea for this story is a different take on a drinking game. Instead of alcohol, though, it is veritaserum. There are not much in the way of demands for this one just that Harry has to ingest veritaserum (whether willingly or not is up to you) and confess that he lost his virginity to Cedric Diggory sometime during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Were they dating or was it a one-time thing is up to you.

What I do not want to see is Fem!Harry. Sorry, but I am not a fan of female Harry unless it is a temporary mishap and even then it's a stretch.

Good luck.

 

* * *

 


End file.
